


Путь

by fandom Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens), katharialva



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Азирафаэль и Кроули живут вместе, Устоявшиеся отношения, Цитирование стихов, постканон
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/fandom%20Good%20Omens%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/katharialva/pseuds/katharialva
Summary: Азирафаэль обнимает Кроули. Тот читает ему стихи.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, ФБ Good Omens 2020: мини G-T





	Путь

Когда они возвращались из Тэдфилда, Азирафель взял Кроули за руку, успокаивающе погладил большим пальцем по запястью. Сперва Кроули замер и поглядел недоверчиво, но потом вцепился и не пускал всю дорогу до Лондона. Так и ехали, как человеческие подростки, алкоголь и переплетённые пальцы, ночь и много волнений.

В Лондоне Кроули не выпустил его руки, тянул за собой в квартиру, а там рухнул на диван рядом с ним, прижался бедром к бедру, толкнул локтем, потёрся плечом и снова переплёл пальцы, пока они обсуждали последнее пророчество Агнессы. Азирафель подумал тогда: почему они не прикасались друг к другу раньше? Так спокойно чувствовать друг друга всем телом.

Возможно, вторая бутылка виски была лишней. 

Трезветь, впрочем, Азирафель не собирался.

Кроули явно засыпал, и Азирафелю стало интересно: как это? Как демон (или ангел) может уснуть? Видит ли сны? Новое тело было неплохим поводом обзавестись новым навыком.

Так они и уснули на том диване в обнимку, и Кроули совершенно безбожно облепил его руками и ногами. 

Тогда Азирафель ещё не понял, как его дорогому Кроули не хватало физического контакта. Наутро было пора приводить в действие безумный план и спасаться от обеих контор. Азирафель довольно улыбнулся, увидев дорогую «Бентли» целой и невредимой, выпросил у Михаил полотенце (Боже, она так растерялась, вот умора). И позвал Кроули отпраздновать их освобождение. 

В Ритце вернувшийся в своё тело Кроули то и дело толкал его коленом, будто не мог поверить, что они рядом, что всё закончилось. Азирафель лишь улыбался и не убирал ногу. 

Не убирал ногу, отвечал на звонки, соглашался на встречи, звал Кроули к себе и ходил в гости. Не было больше двух сверхъестественных существ по разные стороны баррикад, не нужны оказались секретные места для встреч. Они виделись почти каждый день, наконец перестав выдумывать поводы. Кроули звал его в новую кофейню, чтобы просто выпить кофе и угостить пирожным. Азирафель звонил Кроули, чтобы похвастаться новой книгой. Кроули заявлялся в книжный с неплохим вином, чтобы вместе оценить букет. Азирафель приходил в квартиру Кроули и доводил его до нервного тика (глаз у него отчетливо подергивался, никакими очками не скрыть), нахваливая цветы. Просто потому, что хотелось. Потому что он наконец признал Кроули своим другом. 

Как ангел, Азирафель мог... попытаться связаться с Богом напрямую. Но Метатрон в прошлый раз явно дал понять, что Ей не стоит докучать. Так что Азирафель временами преклонял колени и молился по-человечески. 

_«Спасибо тебе, Господи, что послала мне настоящего друга. Спасибо, что дала нам время. Спасибо, что наделила его терпением»._

И во время их встреч Кроули не переставал прикасаться. Он подхватывал Азирафеля под локоть, смахивал невидимые пылинки с его плеч, когда они выходили прогуляться. В книжном Кроули стал непременно разуваться и, растянувшись на диване, тыкать Азирафеля пальцами ног в бедро. В квартире он показывал Азирафелю, как правильно работать с садовыми инструментами ( _«— Ангел, серьёзно? Ты как справлялся с садом Даулингов? Да ты секатор от совка не отличаешь! — Чудом, мой дорогой, чудом»_ ). Непременно обхватывал руки Азирафеля своими, учил выдергивать сорняки (Азирафель всерьез подозревал, что Кроули позволил им расти, лишь чтобы научить его прополке). Доверил пульверизатор, отговорившись неприятными воспоминаниями.

Что ж, принцип действия был ясен. В отличие от современных приборов, в пульверизаторе не было никакого электричества. Стоит нажать, и вода разбрызгивается, очень практично. Изобретательные люди, чудесные люди, которые будут жить и изобретать дальше. 

Первым объятия раскрыл всё же Азирафель. 

Они снова сидели на диване Кроули, снова пили виски, и в какой-то момент Кроули прорвало:

— Я думал — всё, — язык у Кроули заплетался, но Азирафель не нашел храбрости предложить протрезветь, столько боли было в его словах, в глазах. Кроули сдвинул очки на нос и глядел на собственные пальцы, сомкнутые в замок. — Думал, ты всё. Нет тебя. Твои обожаемые книги, которые ты копил веками, объяты пламенем, а тебя нет. Нигде. Вообще. 

Что мог сказать Азирафель? Что больше так не будет? Он, конечно, приложит все усилия, но ни один из них не застрахован от развоплощения. Что он сожалеет? Он повторил это уже тысячу и один раз, как Шахрезада — свои сказки. Кроули всё продолжал. 

— И я глушу что-то дрянное, а тут ты. Мерцаешь. Я думал, впервые в жизни словил белую горячку. Но нет, это и правда ты, просто бестелесный. Как сердце снова забилось, как мир на место встал, хоть нам тогда и предстояло его спасти. Я бы не поехал без тебя, понимаешь? Не остановил бы время для Адама. Не понял бы ничего. И стали бы мы друг против друга в доспехах и с оружием. 

Азирафель не хотел вставать против Кроули, он хотел стоять рядом с ним. Он обнял Кроули за плечи, прижал к своему боку и стал приговаривать: «Ты такой молодец, у тебя всё получилось». Как и в автобусе, Кроули закаменел слегка, а потом устроился поудобнее и сердито фырчал на любые попытки убрать руку с его плеч.

И хотя Азирафель заслуженно гордился своей памятью, кто первый заговорил про коттедж, он никак не мог вспомнить.

Идея, казалось, сама витала в воздухе. Им обоим оказалось необходимо... сбежать куда-то, выдохнуть, набраться сил. И вот то Кроули в шутку говорит о том, как стал бы строить оранжерею, то Азирафель смотрит мебельные каталоги в поисках двух плетёных кресел-качалок. 

Дом удаётся найти всего за два месяца, и это _настоящее_ чудо. У них достаточно земли, чтобы Кроули мог построить любую оранжерею по своему вкусу, а Азирафель поставил лавочки в тени деревьев. «Бентли» смотрится в гараже так, будто стояла там все девяносто лет. Два кресла и укрытая пледом скамья прекрасно помещаются на веранде. В подвале отличные условия для винного погреба. 

Азирафель всегда считал своим домом планету Земля, ещё до того, как люди придумали космополитизм, но в этом доме он наконец прочувствовал, что такое домашний очаг. 

Здесь он спал каждую ночь, крепко обняв Кроули. 

А затем дорогой друг поразил его до глубины души. 

Дома (как приятно было использовать это слово!) они перестали прятаться в броню одежды, как делали в Лондоне. Потрёпанный жилет часто висел без дела. Теперь он носил мягкие домашние брюки, лёгкие майки с длинным рукавом и фланелевые рубашки. Кроули сменил свои обтягивающие джинсы на штаны посвободнее, а пиджак и галстук — на футболки с безобразными надписями. Азирафель на них непременно хмурился — и улыбался самым краешком рта. 

Однажды, когда Азирафель сосредоточенно следил за омлетом на плите, Кроули притёрся к нему со спины, устроил подбородок на плече, обхватил руками живот и начал негромко декламировать:

> _— Да, был я слишком жаден,  
>  И оказался свыше сил  
>  Тот урожай, что сам же я просил.  
>  Пришлось, наверно, яблок тысяч десять,  
>  Как драгоценные, потрогать, взвесить,  
>  А те,  
>  Что осыпались щедро,  
>  С пятном, с уколами от жнива,  
>  Забродят в бочках в темноте,  
>  Как сусло сидра.  
>  И я томлюсь лениво  
>  Какою-то истомою дремотной._ [1]

— Роберт Фрост! — обрадовался Азирафель, поднял с плиты сковородку и поставил обратно, затем положил ладонь поверх сцеплённых ладоней Кроули. — Ты... выучил его для меня, дорогой?

— Я помню их, ангел, — Кроули уткнулся лицом ему в плечо и говорил чуть невнятно. — Тебе нравились их стихи, и они остались в памяти. Тот парень, Фрост. Ты выписал сборник его стихов из Америки, помнишь? Мы тогда только помирились после... святой воды, и ты шёл по дорожкам Гайд-Парка в едва не сияющем бежевом пиджаке. Читал мне стихотворение за стихотворением. 

Азирафель помнил. Он ещё злился на Кроули и боялся за него, удивительно неангельские чувства. И он пытался перекричать их поэзией, такой земной, даже немного приземлённой. Ему тогда не хватало Кроули. 

— А потом, — продолжал Кроули, — ты прочитал мне вот это. Про яблоки. Я тогда понял, что ты не злишься на меня за Эдем. Что ты понимаешь. 

— Ох, дорогой, — выдохнул Азирафель и сжал пальцы крепче. — Я никогда не злился на тебя за Эдем. В конце концов, это было твоей работой. Куда важнее мне было то, что ты поднялся на стену и разделил со мной первую тревогу и первый дождь. 

Кроули промолчал, но что-то в том, как тот вздохнул и завозился у него за спиной, сказало Азирафелю о его благодарности лучше любых слов. 

Несколько дней прошли как обычно: Кроули возился с цветами, Азирафель читал на веранде в своё удовольствие. Кроули спускался в погреб за вином, Азирафель резал сыр и буженину. Кроули спал до последнего, Азирафель вставал с первыми петухами. 

Но однажды Кроули проснулся раньше. 

Азирафель открыл глаза и увидел Кроули. Тот лежал на боку, опираясь на локоть, и рассматривал Азирафеля. За окном светало, и сквозь газовые занавески проникали первые солнечные лучи, золотом отражаясь от хромированных часов и крепких дубовых шкафов. Азирафель сонно обвел Кроули взглядом и протянул руку: тот вновь стал отращивать волосы, и те то и дело падали ему на лицо. Когда Азирафель убрал чёлку ото лба, лицо Кроули неуловимо смягчилось. Тот шепотом стал рассказывать:

> _— Нет зрелища пленительней! И в ком  
>  Не дрогнет дух бесчувственно-упрямый  
>  При виде величавой панорамы,  
>  Где утро - будто в ризы - все кругом  
>  Одело в Красоту. И каждый дом,  
>  Суда в порту, театры, башни, храмы,  
>  Река в сверканье этой мирной рамы,  
>  Все утопает в блеске голубом.  
>  Нет, никогда так ярко не вставало,  
>  Так первозданно солнце над рекой,  
>  Так чутко тишина не колдовала,  
>  Вода не знала ясности такой.  
>  И город спит. Еще прохожих мало,  
>  И в Сердце мощном царствует покой_ [2].

Азирафель прокашлялся.

— Вестминстерский мост, — он погладил Кроули по щеке, и тот, прикрыв глаза, потянулся за его рукой. Азирафель притянул его к себе, заставил устроить голову на своей груди и стал перебирать волосы Кроули. — Спасибо, дорогой. Уильям был неплохой малый. 

— Я помню, — Кроули звучал... мирно. Чаще всего с утра он недовольно ворчал, спрашивал, нельзя ли поспать ещё пару дней, и выползал лишь на запах кофе. — Мы после Бастилии стали искать блинчики в Лондоне, и в 1802 ты читал мне этот сонет. Блинчиков как в Париже мы не нашли, но в той пекарне были славные эклеры, и ты был так счастлив, а потом стал хвастать новым томиком своей коллекции. 

— А ты, — подхватил Азирафель, — прятал улыбку за чашкой чая и бубнил, что Шекспир написал уже достаточно сонетов. «И почему Уильямов вечно тянет рифмовать», — передразнил он.

Кроули хохотнул коротко, перевернулся и уткнулся подбородком ему в грудь.

— Не думал, что скажу это, — признался он, улыбаясь, — но как же хорошо, что рифмовавших Уильямов было так много. 

Азирафель продолжил перебирать волосы Кроули, а тот закинул на него ногу и сопел у него на груди. Они не поднимались до самого полудня.

Одним тихим зимним вечером внезапно поднялась злая метель, столь нетипичная для Британии. Азирафель улыбнулся и поставил на стол подсвечник с зажжёнными свечами — как бы он ни любил глядеть на всполохи пламени и слушать треск дров, Кроули не позволял ему поставить камин, сказав, что не даст ему быть рядом с открытым огнём.

— Мело, мело по всей земле во все пределы, — сказал Азирафель себе под нос.

— Свеча горела на столе, — подхватил вошедший в гостиную Кроули. Он поставил на столик меж двумя креслами чашку горячего какао и умостился в своём. — Свеча горела. Русская поэзия, Азирафель?

Кроули наклонил голову набок, и его глаза, которые дома никогда не прятались за стекла очков, отражали мерцающие свечные огоньки.

— Согласись, солнце моё, погода навевает, — Азирафель сел в своё кресло, взял какао и улыбнулся благодарно. — Такие метели я видел в России. Помнишь?

— Как не помнить, — Кроули откинулся на спинку и невзначай положил руку на столик. Азирафель тут же накрыл ее своей. — Ты писал мне письма и слал человеческой почтой, пока мне не надоело ждать от тебя вестей.

— Справедливости ради, дорогой, замечу, — Азирафель притворно нахмурился, — я не ждал, что ты переместишься в Петербург в разгар зимы в своем пижонском костюме и модных ботинках. Это же север, Кроули!

— Ты написал, что только там можно попробовать настоящую водку! — возмутился Кроули не менее притворно. — Что мне ещё оставалось! Ты тогда так благородно стянул с себя шубу и укутал меня, а там отвел к себе на квартиру. Кстати, — он чуть грустно улыбнулся, — смотри, что я помню.

> _Жизнь печальна, жизнь пустынна,  
>  И не сжалится никто;  
>  Те же вазочки в гостиной,  
>  Те же рамки и плато._
> 
> _Томик пыльный, томик серый  
>  Я беру, тоску кляня,  
>  Но и в книгах кавалеры  
>  Влюблены, да не в меня._
> 
> _А меня совсем иною  
>  Отражают зеркала:  
>  Я наяда под луною  
>  В зыби водного стекла._
> 
> _В глубине средневековья  
>  Я принцесса, что, дрожа,  
>  Принимает славословья  
>  От красивого пажа._
> 
> _Иль на празднике Версаля  
>  В час, когда заснет земля,  
>  Взоры юношей печаля,  
>  Я пленяю короля._
> 
> _Иль влюблен в мои романсы  
>  Весь парижский полусвет  
>  Так, что мне слагает стансы  
>  С львиной гривою поэт._
> 
> _Выйду замуж, буду дамой,  
>  Злой и верною женой,  
>  Но мечте моей упрямой  
>  Никогда не стать иной._
> 
> _И зато за мной, усталой,  
>  Смерть прискачет на коне,  
>  Словно рыцарь, с розой алой  
>  На чешуйчатой броне._

— Гумилёв, — Азирафель отпил какао и смолк ненадолго. — Жаль его.

— Всех их жаль, — отозвался Кроули.

Они молча сидели, держа друг друга за руки, и грустили по поэтам, сгинувшим в горниле перемен.

Неделю спустя Кроули отлучился в Лондон. Азирафель не спрашивал, зачем: он не был уверен, что хочет знать. Лишь пожелал быстро добраться и попросил взять в книжном несколько старых томов. Кроули вернулся тем же вечером. Кроме книг, он привез два больших пакета с выпечкой из любимых пекарен Азирафеля и полвечера любовался, как тот восторженно пробует то лимонное печенье, то кусочек тирамису.

С утра Азирафель нашёл в гостиной на столе свой старый граммофон и коробку пластинок.

Он зачарованно пробежался пальцами по корешкам конвертов. Здесь были все пластинки, которые Азирафель покупал под влиянием момента и про которые тут же забывал, стоило восторгу приутихнуть. Кроули… собирал их все?

Право слово, этого змия не понять.

Зимой Кроули, точно змий, вставал тяжелее обычного. Его и так никто не обозвал бы жаворонком, он обожал нежиться под теплым одеялом как можно дольше и вообще однажды проспал невыносимо долгий и утомительный век.

Иногда Азирафель признавался себе, что век потому и был долгим и утомительным, что его дорогого Кроули не было рядом.

И если летом уход за садом вытаскивал его из-под одеяла пораньше, то зимой он спал аж до девяти часов утра! Азирафель успевал дважды выпить кофе, прочитать свежую утреннюю газету и сложить пару замысловатых оригами, когда Кроули со стонами, достойными выдуманных людьми зомби, показывался из-за двери спальни.

Соня. Азирафелю он был так дорог.

Вот и на граммофон он наткнулся, когда подумал сложить кусудаму и собрался сесть за рабочий стол.

Разве можно было удержаться?

Он достал из коробки потертый конверт, бережно вынул пластинку и поставил ее. Знакомые ноты Allegro «Маленькой ночной серенады» омыли его, что морские волны омывают стопы: мерно, в своем извечном ритме, приглашающе и спокойно.

— Ангел, — донеслось от двери, — Моцарт в 8 утра — это издевательство.

Кроули, нахмурившись, прислонился к косяку и скрестил руки на груди. Он даже ещё не поменял ночные шорты и майку на дневную одежду, лицо его выглядело заспанным, а волосы, здорово подросшие, все спутались. Почему-то эта растрёпанность шла Кроули едва ли не больше, чем модные костюмы и приглаженные волосок к волоску причёски.

Азирафель приглашающе махнул рукой. Кроули оторвался от косяка и забрался к Азирафелю на колени, перебросив ноги через подлокотник, а сам устроил голову поудобнее у него на плече.

— Разбудил — терпи, — довольно сообщил он.

Азирафель терпеть ничего не хотел. Он обнял Кроули за талию и сцепил руки в замок. Так они и сидели, слушая сначала «Серенаду», потом «Турецкое рондо» и, наконец, «Фантазию» в до-миноре. Затем Кроули потянулся и снял иглу с пластинки. [4]

Кроули завозился у него на коленях, чуть отстранился и глянул ему в глаза.

— Ты помнишь, как мы поехали в Вену?

Азирафель, не расцепляя рук, кивнул:

— Ещё бы не помнить, ты сказал, что только в Вене готовят приличный штрудель, а сам стал водить меня по концертным залам! Я ждал штруделя два дня! — он хмыкнул и стал потирать большим пальцем поясницу Кроули. Тот чуть заёрзал, но от прикосновения не ушёл.

— А то ты возражал и упирался, — Кроули довольно вздохнул. — Смотри, что помню:

> _Баварский властелин коленопреклоненно  
>  От итальянки не отводит страстный взгляд,  
>  И тусклый взор горит, шумит промозглый сад,  
>  Мерцают кружева как солнечная пена._
> 
> _Германская душа — глубокий долгий вздох —  
>  Познала прелесть грез и сладость томной лени, —  
>  Любить, любимым быть, — забвеньем веет мох,  
>  Бессильно падают ладони на колени._
> 
> _Вздох Керубино и усмешка Дон Жуана! —  
>  Бессмертный смех звенит в шпалерах темных роз,  
>  И дышат зноем, — но все жарче струйки слез, —  
>  Сад Андалузии и древняя Тоскана._
> 
> _В германском парке, как туман, стоит печаль,  
>  На итальянке вновь Царицы Ночи шаль,  
>  Дыханье легкое хранит, как песню, лес,  
>  С волшебной флейты вновь в серебряную тень  
>  Струится медленно погожий долгий день,  
>  Прощальный холодок щербета, губ, небес._ [5]

Азирафель не стал ничего говорить. Он прижался губами к виску Кроули и держал его на коленях, пока тот не завозился и не пошел умываться.

Люди были так недолговечны и стремительны. Они придумывали новую моду скорее, чем Азирафель успевал привыкнуть, творили быстрее, чем всё можно было прочитать, послушать, посмотреть. Они умирали, как только тебе доводилось узнать их поближе.

И те, кого они знали теперь, тоже однажды покинут Землю. Уйдёт непреклонный сержант Шэдвелл, угаснет мадам Трейси. Кончатся жизни Ньюта и Анафемы. Однажды малыш Варлок останется сиротой, а потом и сам последует за родителями. Азирафель не был полностью уверен насчет Адама, но мальчик рос и развивался вполне по человеческим стандартам и, вероятно, был способен умереть.

Возможно, поэтому люди так торопились жить и сделать за короткие годы своего присутствия на Земле как можно больше. Замечательные, изумительные люди.

Все умирали, а они с Кроули так и оставались, двигаясь в темпе созданий, которых не заботит бег времени. Шесть тысячелетий потребовалось ему, чтобы взять Кроули за руку, и то он нашёл в себе силы лишь перед угрозой… да, смерти. И меньше года спустя они уже обживали вместе дом, ложились спать, просыпались бок о бок. Кроули тянулся к нему, изнывал по прикосновениям, читал ему те же стихи, что сам Азирафель когда-то читал ему.

Кроули.

Вечный друг, вечный враг, константа всей его жизни на Земле.

Кроули вышел из ванны, вытирая на ходу волосы полотенцем. Он всё ещё был в пижаме и босиком, его лицо посвежело от холодной воды, но оставалось сонным. Он не был безупречен, не был застёгнут на все пуговицы, как многие века. Для Азирафеля он был совершенным.

Он встал из кресла, подошел к Кроули и обнял его. Тот поспешил ответить на объятие и, разумеется, уронил полотенце.

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал наконец Азирафель. Кроули застыл и напрягся.

— С чего вдруг такие нежности с утра пораньше, ангел? — он попытался отстраниться, но Азирафель не пустил, лишь поймал взгляд.

— Я люблю тебя. Во всех смыслах. Ты и есть смысл. Мне стоило понять это ещё в Эдеме, когда ты поднялся ко мне на стену. Спасибо тебе, что дождался.

Кроули не стал ничего говорить в ответ. Он потянулся и поцеловал Азирафеля.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Роберт Фрост «После сбора яблок»,  
> [перевод М. Зенкевича](http://www1.lib.ru/POEZIQ/FROST/stihi.txt_with-big-pictures.html)  
> [2] Уильям Вордсворт «Сонет, написанный на Вестминстерском мосту 3 сентября 1802 года»,  
> [перевод В.В. Левика](https://www.anglomania.org/2013/11/wordsworth-westminster-bridge.html)  
> [3] Николай Гумилёв  
> [«Старая дева»](https://gumilev.ru/verses/107/)  
> [4] На самом деле, граммофоны так не работают. У Азирафеля одна из первых удачных моделей, они заводятся крутящейся ручкой на какое-то время. С другой стороны, Бентли много лет ездит без бензина и самовольно включает Queen.  
> [5] Марсель Пруст «Моцарт» перевод Стрижевской
> 
> Проголосовать за работу можно по [ссылке](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdNX_lV1g3UNTghg7HtI8eH8G5wLXTSxS3d5xeMRMuvtbeoTQ/viewform)
> 
> Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд.


End file.
